Hogwarts Babies: The Story Begins
by jesuslovesme99
Summary: A potions accident causes some fifth year students and a certain professor to fall pregnant. ((WARNING: SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL THE BOOKS/SEEN ALL THE MOVIES)) ((currently rewriting))
1. Chapter 1

Shouts filled the hospital wing. Some were angry, others confused, and some just hysterical.

"pregnant"? One of the males in the room asked

"That is right Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid the potion that exploded has caused all of you to fall pregnant." Madam Pomfrey

"But we're fifteen!" Hermione Granger cried

"I'm aware Miss Granger, but all the pregnancies have to be carried out or else you could damage your magic."

"Can you tell us who the other parent is"?

"I'm afraid not. I won't be able to until the baby is born, but you all need to let me check the babies so lie down"

The wizard and witches grumbled, but did as they were told. This includes the Potions professor.

A potion when badly wrong in class, and it exploded causing the people who got it on them to fall pregnant.

Madam Pomfrey first went to Ronald Weasley before waving her wand over his stomach.

"The babies are perfectly healthy"

"Babies"!? Ron choked

"Yes Mr. Weasley. You're having twins." Madam Pomfrey said moving around the room.

She deemed all the babies healthy. She also informed Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, and Millicent Bulstrode that they were expecting twins as well.

Everyone left murmuring to themselves

"This isn't going to be easy is it"? Lavender Brown questioned walking with her fellow Gryffindor's.

"No. It's not." Hermione told her honestly

"I'm not ready to be a parent! Let alone a parent to twins!" Ron said

"Neither are we Ron" Parvati said to him

"I'm scared"

"I think we all are" 

The Slytherin boys were not at all pleased with their pregnancies, but the girls couldn't decide if they were more excited or scared.

"But it will be your baby." Daphne Greengrass said to the boys

"Some of us don't want babies Daphne." Blaise Zabini told her

"I'm not ready for a baby, but I won't hand it over to some stranger." She told them

"I agree Daphne. I just wonder who the other parent could be" Pansy said

"If it's that stupid mudblood Granger's then she can have it." Millicent said

"I wouldn't let a mudblood have my baby." Pansy said

"You plan on raising them to be pureblood gits"

"I don't. I'm raising my child to know they have choices."

"You are both insane."

"Maybe, but Draco, you know very well what it feels like to not have a choice. Think if that's what you want for the child your carrying or someone else child you may have fathered." Daphne told him. The blonde Slytherin girl gave a look to her fellow Slytherin's before being followed to her dorm by Pansy and Millicent.

Early the next morning found the pregnant men and women standing inside Dumbledore's office.

He was explaining how they had found a place for the pregnant Hogwarts people to stay. When the babies were born they could be with both parents as they would be close.

"I beg of you to try to get along for your children's sakes. " Albus Dumbledore said before telling them where to go and how to get in.

They were to tap the third brick to the left of the witches head in the portrait to enter their new rooms.

Their were nine rooms all together and the students could move around after the babies were born if the wanted to be with the other parent.

It seems Dumbledore had put the rooming in alphabetical order.

The first door Lavender Brown and Millicent Bulstrode.

The second door read Vincent Crabbe and Seamus Finnigan.

The third read Gregory Goyle and Neville Longbottom.

The fourth read Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass.

The fifth door read Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott

The sixth read Pansy Parkinson and Parvati Patil.

The seventh read Harry Potter and Dean Thomas.

The eighth read Severus Snape.

The very last door said Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini.

It seemed Dumbledore was still keeping it gender separated though.

Lavender and Millicent's walls were painted white on one side of the room was a four poster bed with red and gold hangings. On the other side was a similar set up, but with silver and green hangings.

The Gryffindor/Slytherin rooms were all the same.

Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott's walls were painted silver and their four poster bed consisted of green hangings.

Harry Potter and Dean Thomas had red walls and gold hangings on both of their respective four poster beds.

Severus Snape found his room an almost exact replica of his private quarters.

The common room area was silver with gold furniture. At least it wasn't red and green. It would look like Christmas threw up all over the place.

"What are you reading"? Daphne asked trying to get to know the girl she'd be rooming with for the next nine months or longer.

"I was trying to figure out exactly what this first trimester's going to be like"

"What are symptoms for the first trimester"? Lavender asked Hermione joining them.

Hermione went on to explain what she had read about the first three months of pregnancy with everyone in the room.

Everyone listened eager to know more, because even though some would deny this, they were becoming attached to the babies growing inside of them.

"Professor Dumbledore has excused all your classes for the day, but you must attend tomorrow." Severus Snape told the students.

The professor then left to go teach. He was told he could have the day off, but he didn't want it. 

**_Draco_**

I looked at my godfather and nodded before everyone went back to listening to Granger.

I think everyone has decided she probably knew what she was saying.

I suddenly felt sick and rushed to the bathroom before losing everything I had eaten.

"Are you okay Draco"? Pansy asked slipping in

"Fine." I said standing up

Pansy left me to brush my teeth before I came back out.

"I'm going to find Dobby. I want something sweet and salty." Potter said standing up

"Ooh. Food does sound good, but I want pickles and ice cream" Daphne said

"Should we walk to the kitchens then"? Granger asked

"We could just call the elves"

"I suppose, but I don't want to just sit in here all day."

"We could go do something after we eat I suppose"

"Oh alright." Granger agreed though she didn't look happy

"Dobby!" I called and the next second he was in front of us.

"I still don't like it" Granger complained to Weasel.

"Dobby, could you maybe get us some food"?

"Of course Harry Potter, sir! What is everyone wanting"?

After everyone told Dobby what they were craving everyone sat down and waiting for him to return.

"This is weird. I didn't ever think I'd share a tower with you all let along be pregnant in fifth year!"

"It is strange, but I think we can handle it."

Potter looked a little worried

"Hermione, he's been trying to kill me since day one, what if he comes after the baby"?

"Who Potter"?

"Voldermort"

"Don't say his name!"

"What if I'm the other parent to one of your kids"? He asked suddenly

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but just relax for now Harry."

Dobby returned with an elf named Winky to help him bring in the food.

I always liked Dobby when I was younger.

"Thank you"

They left and everyone began eating their weird combination foods.

Stupid babies.


	2. Chapter 2

_8 weeks _

These last two months have brought different things for the seventeen pregnant inhabitants of Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley finds himself with very odd mood swings. One minute he is fine the next he is crying and then shouting. He hates it, because he was in History of Magic when he just started bawling, and in Divination he got really angry, when Harry's death was predicted, which is completely normal by now. He found himself very excited to see Hagrid, but dreading Potions, and honestly. All these emotions are just exhausting.

Harry Potter got an even worse temper with his pregnancy, which makes it even harder to get along with the toad like defense professor. He can't seem to stay out of detention because of it, which just makes his temper worse. Sometimes people try to avoid him all together, which he doesn't understand why once he's cooled down until he thinks about what he's just said.

Blaise Zabini is always tired. He can't stop sleeping. Even if he has just woken up which his professor don't appreciate in the slightest. He will wake up, go to the bathroom, and then fall back asleep. He only ever seems to be up when the baby decides it wants food and not sleep.

Draco Malfoy despises being pregnant. It has been awful. The morning sickness, the cravings, everything. He hates it with a passion and can't wait to be through being pregnant. He can't eat anything except for what he is craving. If he tries, then he just ends up puking, and he craves the strangest foods which are highly disgusting and he's revolted at the thought of eating them.

Neville Longbottom finds himself wanting to do nothing, but tend to plants and eat chocolate frogs and oranges. Sometimes he likes them together, and he is positive he never would have touched it had he not been pregnant, but he is eating for three; himself and the twins. They must like different things he's decided.

Hermione Granger finds her pregnancy to be pretty simple, which is quite the opposite of Draco's. She only occasionally gets morning sickness and she doesn't have a strange a craving as everyone else. She isn't sore and really isn't tired. So she can't see what Draco's problem is or why he keeps calling her lucky.

Severus finds himself constantly pissed off with students, even more so then usual. He also feels lazy and doesn't want to get up and teach, but to just hide away in his room with a book.

Lavender Brown finds herself very hyper and cheerful. She is full of energy and can't see why Harry, Draco, or Professor Snape are in such bad moods, because she feels lovely! Hermione seems to be alright to talk to at the moment, but not all the time. Ron might start crying or screaming on her again, and she doesn't want anyone upset. She wants them all as happy as she is.

Parvati Patil finds herself constantly worrying about everything. From one small strand of hair, to every detail on her homework, to one wrinkle in the bed. She worries about everything not being perfect and not going according to plan. The muggle's would say she has OCD, because if you do indeed make her mess up, which makes her worry about not being able to fix it, then she will have a panic attack, and the students are sure how many more of the girls attacks they can handle.

Millicent Bulstrode finds herself having the strangest cravings of all. The other day she wanted chocolate dipped in gravy. She finds these cravings absolutely disgusting, but she can't seem to get enough of them.

Theodore Nott is always crying. The smallest things cause him to burst into tears, which he'll deny after this pregnancy until the day he dies, but its the truth. He messed up a spell in transfiguration so he had to be asked to step out until he could stop crying. Plus, Dolores Umbridge gives him killer headaches. Or as they've taken to calling her, the toad.

Pansy Parkinson is extremely sick. She can't stop puking. Nothing she eats is agreeing with her, so she finds herself constantly sick. She puked on Professor Umbridge, which to say the least, everyone found very amusing. Pansy of course, wasn't too pleased with her puking escapades.

Seamus Finnigan found himself just as fine as Hermione. He got a little moody occasionally, but he was alright. Which was wonderful compared to how bad Draco has it. Seamus is perfectly content missing all the morning sickness and everything, because seeing everyone who has it, makes him most definitely not want it.

Dean Thomas feels that nothing could go wrong! Everything is wonderful! He's going to be a Daddy and chances are not just to the baby he is carrying! How exciting! Dean, who af first thought it was weird, actually enjoys being pregnant.

Vincent Crabbe is more confused then before, and everyone is convinced his attention spans is shorter than normal. He just gets off topic so easily, which is funny to everyone when he is talking to one of the grumpy ones, because it doesn't take much to make them angry.

Gregory Goyle has everything pretty normal. He has some morning sickness, and cravings, but they aren't too bad. His mood changes sometimes, but not near as much as Ron's, which I guess is good thing.

Daphne Greengrass finds herself unable to sit still. No matter what she's got to be doing something. Whether it be knitting, bouncing, or writing, it has to be something. It drives everyone mad, especially the professor's, but she can't help it. Daphne decided she could have it worse though. She could be like Draco. Poor boy. He most defiantly has it hardest.

This evening found them all in the hospital wing for check ups.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy. How have you been"? Madam Pomfrey asked the young Malfoy heir.

"Awful! It's all the stupid baby's fault!" Draco snapped

"Every pregnancy is different Mr. Malfoy. It seems yours is causing you a great deal of trouble." she said before moving over to the next bed.

She waved her wand over the young girls stomach.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy. How are you feeling"?

"I find it difficult to sit still. If I have to sit down then my hands need to be doing something." Daphne told her

She nodded her head.

"As I've told Mr. Malfoy, everyone is different, but nothing seems too unusual"?

"No"

Madam Pomfrey continued this all the way to the end where Hermione Granger sat.

"Madam Pomfrey, how are the boys meant to deliver babies"?

"We'll have to do, what I believe muggle's call, a cesarean section Miss Granger"

"Yes Ma'am. That's what it's called." Hermione told her

"Alright. You are all dismissed"

The students and professor headed back to their rooms to grade papers, do homework, or just talk.

"Have you thought of names"? Lavender asked

"We still have seven months to go. I haven't really thought about it, but I suppose I've always like Sebastian for a boy."

"Sebastian Granger sounds adorable!" Lavender said as they all sat down.

"Professor what would you name your baby"? Harry asked looking at his potions professor.

"My mother and yours if it was a girl" He said softly which isn't something the students were used to with the Potions Master.

"You and my mother were friends"?

"Best friends" He said with a far off looking his eyes, but showed no other emotions.

"I kind of like Caitlin" Ron said

"I'll have to find some baby name books for us. I believe I saw some earlier." Hermione said

"We should all make a list of possibilities, so we have the next seven months to add and remove the names. That way we will all have the perfect names for our children when they're born" Daphne said

"That's a lovely idea!"

"I just want to know what the little leech is"

"Draco, that's mean" Pansy said

"Not when this pregnancy is so difficult!" he snapped

Parvati looked ready to have a panic attack looking over her homework, and Severus looked ready to throw the papers he was grading. Everyone thought they heard something along the lines of "dunderheads"

Everyone looked around when they heard throwing up and knew it was Draco and Pansy again.

"I feel bad for them"

"It is pretty awful"

Then there was shouting and crying.

It was Harry and Ron...again.

"Potter! Stop your yelling!"

"Don't tell me what to do Malfoy!"

"Come on. Don't fight again"

"Shut it mudblood!" Severus Snape was out of his seat the second the name left his godson's lips.

Severus hated that word. It was that one simple word that ended his and Lily's friendship, and he has hated it since.

"Sit down or you'll find yourself in detention with Filch!" The potions master snapped, and the students decided to listen to him.

Hermione and Seamus who were the only normal ones without crazy hormones like the others, knew this would be a long seven months.


	3. Chapter 3

17 Weeks

Harry Potter was not happy. Madam Pomfrey had banned him from flying! So now he had to sit in the stands and watch Ginny Weasley play Seeker in his place.

"I really wish you boys would stop pouting"

"But we can't play Quidditch!" Ron and Harry told the young witch.

She shook her head at the two before she continued reading.

"What are you reading"? Neville asked her seeing a baby on the cover.

"A muggle book about babies. My mum sent me a few that she had while pregnant with me. I brought another. You can read it if you like"

Neville gratefully took the book from her. He was glad to have any extra information that he could have on this whole parenting thing.

"Are you going to keep the baby"? Lavender asked them

"I plan to... I just really wish I knew who's child I was carrying." Hermione sighed

On the other side of the Quidditch pitch the rest of the pregnant students were talking.

"I don't think I'm going to keep it. I never wanted kids"

Daphne Greengrass laid a hand over her stomach and looked down at it.

"I couldn't. I won't get rid of you baby" The words that weren't heard by anyone of the other pregnant Slytherins left her lips.

"I just want the little leech out" Draco grumbled

The Slytherins were confused. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe didn't think they'd keep their children. They weren't ready. They never even planned to have kids.

Daphne Greengrass knew she couldn't get rid of her baby no matter what. She loved this baby. The child was unexpected and she didn't even know if she wanted kids, but she knew that she would do anything to protect her baby. Her sister, Astoria, wants her to have a boy. Daphne doesn't care though. She just wants the baby happy and healthy.

Draco Malfoy didn't know what he would do. He hated the little leech, but he couldn't see him handing the baby over. His father had shared his disapproval with his heir over his pregnancy. The young Malfoy's mother had been a little more understanding though.

Blaise Zabini was confused. He didn't know the first thing about being a parent. Hell, he wasn't even positive he would make a half decent parent, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try. Maybe he could do right by this child. His family remained neutral in the first war and it seemed the second was fast approaching. Blaise knew his parents were lucky to make it out with a baby with being neutral. They most likely survived, because of their pureblood status. He knew he would probably have to choose sides, but he didn't know which one he'd choose. What meant his child the safest?

Millicent Bulstrode never wanted kids. Ever. That's why she wouldn't mind handing over the little demons the minute they were born. She has moments where she questions herself, but she blames her hormones. She is pretty set with the ideas of Crabbe and Goyle.

Theodore Nott knew, like Blaise Zabini, he would have to pick a side. He had mocked the muggleborn's for their blood status with Malfoy, but he never aligned himself with Malfoy's group. He also never aligned himself with Voldermort or Dumbledore so he confused many people as he believed blood purity, but he didn't jump to join the Death Eaters.

Over with the teachers Severus Snape was speculating.

The potions master never thought he'd have kids. He knew he could never love anyone as he still loved Lily. He loved her despite the fact that she got married, had a son, and was now dead. He still loved her so that was a reason to never settle down with kids.

Another was he is a double agent and knows anyone in affiliation with him is in danger if they knew his secret. He was the good guy pretending to be bad. He was fooling the Dark Lord himself. He was looking Voldermort in the eyes and lying to him. If anyone ever found out he was a spy for Dumbledore...

He knew his child wasn't safe with him and he probably couldn't keep the baby. He hoped the other parent would be half decent so at least he knew the child would have a better childhood then his own. Thanks to his stupid father.


	4. Chapter 4

28 weeks

All hell just broke loose. Well, not literally, but it might as well have.

Everyone was in panic. Ron was clutching at his stomach and groaning in pain. His water had broke.

"Deep breaths Ron" Hermione said trying to help as Harry and Neville helped him stand.

They weren't moving very fast, but they were doing their best to get him to the infirmary.

Hermione kept a hand placed on his back as she tried to comfort him.

Neville and Harry were doing their best to get him there, but it was a bit difficult as Neville was pregnant with his own set of twins and Harry wasn't that small either.

They finally made it and Madam Pomfrey came in the room.

"Who is in here this late... Oh my! Help him too the bed! Hermione dear floo call St. Mungo's and tell them to send over Healer Griffin."

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione said getting to her knees in front of the fire.

A tall woman with long black hair and piercing blue eyes stepped out of the flames after Hermione moved back and Madam Pomfrey drew the curtain around Ron.

Mr. Weasley you've gone into labor." Madam Pomfrey explained raising the young wizards shirt.

"Isn't it too early"? Ron asked her suddenly worried

"People go into labor early Mr. Weasley. It's normal" Healer Griffin said

"Now this shouldn't hurt too much, but you're going to feel a little pressure on your stomach. Are you ready"?

He nodded and felt the pressure as they cut into his stomach.

Then it felt like someone was digging around in his stomach, which is what was happening. It didn't feel nice.

After a few moments the first cry filled the room.

"It's a girl Mr. Weasley" Madam Pomfrey said before moving off to clean up the baby as Healer Griffin continued to have her hands in his stomach.

"A boy" She said before Madam Pomfrey got the baby and he felt like someone was pulling his skin back together.

Healer Griffin cleaned him up and Madam Pomfrey returned with the babies in a magical incubator. It was charmed to check the babies vitals and to be the right temperature.

"What are their names Mr. Weasley"?

"Leanna Carly and Benjamin Arthur" He said not moving his eyes from his children.

"Leanna is two pounds and thirteen ounces. Benjamin is two pounds and twelve ounces."

Both babies had a small tuft of hair upon their heads. Benjamin had red hair while Leanna's was black. Both babies were fair skinned and Leanna had her fathers blue eyes, but Benjamin's were a starling green that could have only belong to one person.

"Mr. Weasley are you alright for visitors? It's your family along with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger."

"Yes" He said sitting up, but his eyes never moved from his babies.

"Ron! Oh! How are you feeling"!? Hermione asked looking over Ron.

"Fine."

"oh thank heavens you're alright dear! How are the babies"?

"They're perfectly fine"

"she's gorgeous Ron! And he's so cute! What did you name them"? Ginny asked looking over at her niece and nephew before gasping when Benjamin opened his eyes again.

"What is it Ginny"?

"His eyes." she said looking at Benjamin before turning to Harry.

"What"? Harry asked suddenly.

"He has your eyes Harry." Ginny said and everyone leaned over to look at Benjamin.

"We know who the other parent is" Hermione said with a smile

"You're officially family Harry!" The twins shouted

"We always thought if you had kids with a Weasley..."

"It would be Ginny..."

"Not Ickle Ronniekins" They finished together

"They're so tiny." Harry whispered looking at the babies.

"What did you name them Ron"?

"Leanna Carly and Benjamin Arthur"

"We'll bring you your work Ron. You don't want to fail your OWLS" Hermione said

"Alright Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Messrs Weasley, and Miss Weasley I think you should go back and get some sleep. You have class tomorrow."

"but Madam Pomfrey..."

"No buts. Now off you go." She said and the students weren't happy, but did as told anyways.

Hogwarts welcome its first set of babies that night. Even if unexpected.


	5. Chapter 5

32 weeks

Hermione Granger had spent a fair amount of time with her best friends in the hospital wing. Ron was aloud to leave today.

Harry had, as everyone guessed already, been confirmed as the paternal parent.

Harry was currently holding Leanna as Ron held Benjamin.

Hermione thought Harry deserved it. To have someone to call family.

"We're going to put you in an actual bed. Your Grandma Molly has been designing your room. I bet it looks real pretty" Harry said bouncing the baby girl. He was uncomfortable with them at first, but he seemed to be doing really well with the babies.

"You take it easy Mr. Weasley and if you believe something's wrong, don't hesitate to bring them here" Madam Pomfrey told him

"Yes Ma'am" They all walked out and towards the common room.

Harry and Ron only had eyes for the babies in their arms as they walked.

We entered the common room and found Ginny and some blonde girl talking to Parvarti and Dean.

"Ron, Harry, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a Ravenclaw in my year." Ginny said as they approached

"What are you doing here Ginny"?

"I'm here to help you get settled back in. Mum's orders"

Harry followed Ginny into a room now labeled Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Dumbledore had agreed to change the rooms around after the children were born.

Harry and Ron entered a room that had beige colored walls. The wooden four poster bed on the right wall had 'Harry' carved into the footboard. His bed had a grey sheet to it and a navy blue colored duvet. His trunk had been placed at the end of his bed and a space for his clothes had been placed along the same wall.

On the left side of the room stood a four poster bed with 'Ron' carved into the footboard. His side was very similar to Harry's except his bedding. His sheet is a nice blue color and his duvet a brown color that looks good with the blue.

On the far wall there was three doors. One on the right that was just a plain white door for now. The one in the middle was white, but in blue writing it had Benjamin written on the door. The one on the left had Leanna written in a light pink color.

"The other door is for your baby" Luna said looking at Harry although there was a far off look in her eyes.

Harry opened the door for Leanna's room and stepped in with Ron behind him.

Three of the four walls were painted grey. The wall on which her cot rested was pink and white. It had an intricate design to it and Leanna was spelt out in black letters above it. Her cot is white with a pink mattresses and a small stuffed monkey sitting in it.

On the opposite wall from the cot sat a grey chest of drawers . On top of it lay the pink changing pad for Leanne.

On the far side of the wall from the door a pink chest sat which was there for the purpose of toys and such.

Harry gently laid the sleeping baby in her cot before he followed Ron into Benjamin's room.

Benjamin's walls were painted sky blue with clouds and little birds that flew around his wall. His furniture in his room was black. Ron sat down in the black chair on the far wall from the door to rock the baby to sleep.

Harry walked over and kissed Benjamin's head before he quietly left so Ron could put him to sleep.

"Harry!" Ginny called as she and Luna stood near a panicked Hermione. Ginny seemed panicked as well, but Luna seems perfectly fine.

"Do you think you can help me or should I call someone else"? Harry asked wrapping an arm around Hermione's right side

"We got it" Ginny said

Slowly they helped Hermione to the infirmary.

When they got there they saw Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott getting ready to leave. They had brought Pansy who went into labor about the time the Golden Trio left.

"Oh. Get her on the bed Mr. Potter. I'm afraid you'll be here a little while Miss Granger as I'd like you girls to deliver naturally" Hermione's eye seemed to widened at that.

She had never even had sex with a guy and now she's was expected to push a baby out!?

The boys were asked to leave and Luna followed, but Hermione had begged Madam Pomfrey to let Ginny stay with her.

"Hermione, relax." Ginny said taking the seat beside her bed.

"It isn't that simple Ginny" Hermione said and winced as a contraction hit her.

Madam Pomfrey had just finished checking on Pansy and moved over to Hermione. Pansy's was going relatively slow.

"Miss Granger you're labor is moving fast!" Madam Pomfrey said noticing how often her contractions came.

"Is that bad"? Hermione asked panicked

"No. Everyone is different. It just means this will be a quick delivery."

Hermione nodded at that.

It was true. A short couple of hours later she was ready to deliver.

Pansy and Parvati, who had been brought in about a hour ago winced and widened their eyes in fear as she screamed.

"Breathe Hermione" Ginny coaxed gently as her friend squeezed her hand in a death grip.

Her screams once again filled the Hospital Wing.

"Almost there Miss Granger. On three you need to push again. One, two, three."

The young witch continued pushing. The young red head next to her thought Hermione might squeeze her hand off.

A few pushes and a lot of screaming later, a cry was heard throughout the room.

"It's a boy Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey quickly used all the proper charms to clean up the baby, before gently laying the baby in his mothers arms.

"What are you naming him"? Ginny asked

"Sebastian Alexander Granger" The baby's complexion was darker than his mothers. Not too much, but enough to tell that whoever the other parent was probably had a dark complexion. Hermione knew it had to be either Dean Thomas or Blaise Zabini.

Madam Pomfrey had discovered a spell that let her test the parents quicker, but she needed the two boys in question for that.

"Miss Weasley, could you please go get Mr. Thomas and Mr. Zabini for me"?

Ginny nodded and hurried off to do so.

Madam Pomfrey moved to check on the other girls.

"It won't be long Miss Parkinson"

Ginny came back, but also with Harry and Ron. "I hope it's okay that they see Hermione Madam Pomfrey."

"So this is little Sebastian"

Dean and Blaise both glanced at the child that was possibly there's.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Sebastian and a blue light glowed over Dean's head and a pink over Hermione's.

"Meet your son" Ron said lightly pushing him as his hands were free. Ginny had Leanna and Harry was holding Benjamin.

"Do you want to hold your son Dean"?

After a nod Hermione gently handed him Sebastian. "Support his head."

Madam Pomfrey hurried off and Hermione winced in sympathy when she saw Madam Pomfrey pull the curtains around Pansy's bed.

"Ginny? Will you be the godmother"? Hermione asked once the screaming had stopped for a moment

"Me"? Ginny asked a little shocked

"I think she'd make an excellent godmother" Dean said with a nod of his head

"I'd be honored"

"I'M NEVER HAVING KIDS AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE"

"I feel bad for Parvati. You only had one and I thought you were going to squeeze my hand off. She's having two."

Hermione winced "Poor girl, but it sounds like Pansy is worse than mine"

"I'm so glad I didn't have to deliver like that" Ron said gently taking Leanna as Dean handed Ginny, Sebastian.

A little while later and the boys, except Dean, and Ginny had left.

Pansy was now holding her baby girl who she had named Charlotte Margot Parkinson.

"Parkinson" Dean said as he looked away from the sleeping baby.

She turned to look at him with a slight glare.

"She's a pretty baby" He said

"Mr. Thomas, may I ask you to fetch Mr. Nott. He seemed to be near Miss Parkinson at the time and those do look like his eyes."

Dean left to find the Slytherin fifth year as Pansy looked at her daughter. She had a little bit of her mothers dark hair, not very much for right now and a pair of startling blue eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll keep you safe" Pansy mumbled kissing her babies head.

Madam Pomfrey performed the spell as the healer was delivering Parvati's twins.

"My assumption were correct. You're the father Mr. Nott"

"Don't just stand there. Come see her" Pansy said rolling her eyes at him.

"What did you name her"?

"Charlotte"

Pansy flinched at the screaming, and was glad Madam Pomfrey had cast a silencing charm around the babies so it would not bother their sleeping.

That day Hogwarts welcomed Sebastian Granger, Charlotte Parkinson and Sanjeev and Holli Patil.  
32 weeks

Hermione Granger had spent a fair amount of time with her best friends in the hospital wing. Ron was aloud to leave today.

Harry had, as everyone guessed already, been confirmed as the paternal parent.

Harry was currently holding Leanna as Ron held Benjamin.

Hermione thought Harry deserved it. To have someone to call family.

"We're going to put you in an actual bed. Your Grandma Molly has been designing your room. I bet it looks real pretty" Harry said bouncing the baby girl. He was uncomfortable with them at first, but he seemed to be doing really well with the babies.

"You take it easy Mr. Weasley and if you believe something's wrong, don't hesitate to bring them here" Madam Pomfrey told him

"Yes Ma'am" They all walked out and towards the common room.

Harry and Ron only had eyes for the babies in their arms as they walked.

We entered the common room and found Ginny and some blonde girl talking to Parvarti and Dean.

"Ron, Harry, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a Ravenclaw in my year." Ginny said as they approached

"What are you doing here Ginny"?

"I'm here to help you get settled back in. Mum's orders"

Harry followed Ginny into a room now labeled Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Dumbledore had agreed to change the rooms around after the children were born.

Harry and Ron entered a room that had beige colored walls. The wooden four poster bed on the right wall had 'Harry' carved into the footboard. His bed had a grey sheet to it and a navy blue colored duvet. His trunk had been placed at the end of his bed and a space for his clothes had been placed along the same wall.

On the left side of the room stood a four poster bed with 'Ron' carved into the footboard. His side was very similar to Harry's except his bedding. His sheet is a nice blue color and his duvet a brown color that looks good with the blue.

On the far wall there was three doors. One on the right that was just a plain white door for now. The one in the middle was white, but in blue writing it had Benjamin written on the door. The one on the left had Leanna written in a light pink color.

"The other door is for your baby" Luna said looking at Harry although there was a far off look in her eyes.

Harry opened the door for Leanna's room and stepped in with Ron behind him.

Three of the four walls were painted grey. The wall on which her cot rested was pink and white. It had an intricate design to it and Leanna was spelt out in black letters above it. Her cot is white with a pink mattresses and a small stuffed monkey sitting in it.

On the opposite wall from the cot sat a grey chest of drawers . On top of it lay the pink changing pad for Leanne.

On the far side of the wall from the door a pink chest sat which was there for the purpose of toys and such.

Harry gently laid the sleeping baby in her cot before he followed Ron into Benjamin's room.

Benjamin's walls were painted sky blue with clouds and little birds that flew around his wall. His furniture in his room was black. Ron sat down in the black chair on the far wall from the door to rock the baby to sleep.

Harry walked over and kissed Benjamin's head before he quietly left so Ron could put him to sleep.

"Harry!" Ginny called as she and Luna stood near a panicked Hermione. Ginny seemed panicked as well, but Luna seems perfectly fine.

"Do you think you can help me or should I call someone else"? Harry asked wrapping an arm around Hermione's right side

"We got it" Ginny said

Slowly they helped Hermione to the infirmary.

When they got there they saw Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott getting ready to leave. They had brought Pansy who went into labor about the time the Golden Trio left.

"Oh. Get her on the bed Mr. Potter. I'm afraid you'll be here a little while Miss Granger as I'd like you girls to deliver naturally" Hermione's eye seemed to widened at that.

She had never even had sex with a guy and now she's was expected to push a baby out!?

The boys were asked to leave and Luna followed, but Hermione had begged Madam Pomfrey to let Ginny stay with her.

"Hermione, relax." Ginny said taking the seat beside her bed.

"It isn't that simple Ginny" Hermione said and winced as a contraction hit her.

Madam Pomfrey had just finished checking on Pansy and moved over to Hermione. Pansy's was going relatively slow.

"Miss Granger you're labor is moving fast!" Madam Pomfrey said noticing how often her contractions came.

"Is that bad"? Hermione asked panicked

"No. Everyone is different. It just means this will be a quick delivery."

Hermione nodded at that.

It was true. A short couple of hours later she was ready to deliver.

Pansy and Parvati, who had been brought in about a hour ago winced and widened their eyes in fear as she screamed.

"Breathe Hermione" Ginny coaxed gently as her friend squeezed her hand in a death grip.

Her screams once again filled the Hospital Wing.

"Almost there Miss Granger. On three you need to push again. One, two, three."

The young witch continued pushing. The young red head next to her thought Hermione might squeeze her hand off.

A few pushes and a lot of screaming later, a cry was heard throughout the room.

"It's a boy Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey quickly used all the proper charms to clean up the baby, before gently laying the baby in his mothers arms.

"What are you naming him"? Ginny asked

"Sebastian Alexander Granger" The baby's complexion was darker than his mothers. Not too much, but enough to tell that whoever the other parent was probably had a dark complexion. Hermione knew it had to be either Dean Thomas or Blaise Zabini.

Madam Pomfrey had discovered a spell that let her test the parents quicker, but she needed the two boys in question for that.

"Miss Weasley, could you please go get Mr. Thomas and Mr. Zabini for me"?

Ginny nodded and hurried off to do so.

Madam Pomfrey moved to check on the other girls.

"It won't be long Miss Parkinson"

Ginny came back, but also with Harry and Ron. "I hope it's okay that they see Hermione Madam Pomfrey."

"So this is little Sebastian"

Dean and Blaise both glanced at the child that was possibly there's.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Sebastian and a blue light glowed over Dean's head and a pink over Hermione's.

"Meet your son" Ron said lightly pushing him as his hands were free. Ginny had Leanna and Harry was holding Benjamin.

"Do you want to hold your son Dean"?

After a nod Hermione gently handed him Sebastian. "Support his head."

Madam Pomfrey hurried off and Hermione winced in sympathy when she saw Madam Pomfrey pull the curtains around Pansy's bed.

"Ginny? Will you be the godmother"? Hermione asked once the screaming had stopped for a moment

"Me"? Ginny asked a little shocked

"I think she'd make an excellent godmother" Dean said with a nod of his head

"I'd be honored"

"I'M NEVER HAVING KIDS AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE"

"I feel bad for Parvati. You only had one and I thought you were going to squeeze my hand off. She's having two."

Hermione winced "Poor girl, but it sounds like Pansy is worse than mine"

"I'm so glad I didn't have to deliver like that" Ron said gently taking Leanna as Dean handed Ginny, Sebastian.

A little while later and the boys, except Dean, and Ginny had left.

Pansy was now holding her baby girl who she had named Charlotte Margot Parkinson.

"Parkinson" Dean said as he looked away from the sleeping baby.

She turned to look at him with a slight glare.

"She's a pretty baby" He said

"Mr. Thomas, may I ask you to fetch Mr. Nott. He seemed to be near Miss Parkinson at the time and those do look like his eyes."

Dean left to find the Slytherin fifth year as Pansy looked at her daughter. She had a little bit of her mothers dark hair, not very much for right now and a pair of startling blue eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll keep you safe" Pansy mumbled kissing her babies head.

Madam Pomfrey performed the spell as the healer was delivering Parvati's twins.

"My assumption were correct. You're the father Mr. Nott"

"Don't just stand there. Come see her" Pansy said rolling her eyes at him.

"What did you name her"?

"Charlotte"

Pansy flinched at the screaming, and was glad Madam Pomfrey had cast a silencing charm around the babies so it would not bother their sleeping.

That day Hogwarts welcomed Sebastian Granger, Charlotte Parkinson and Sanjeev and Holli Patil


	6. Chapter 6

36 weeks

It had been four weeks and three more students had their babies.

Parvarti learned that Gregory Goyle was the father of little Sanjeev Mahesh and Holli Meeta. She was raising the babies with the help of Padma though.

Lavender Brown had given birth to a little girl who she named Leena Chasity Brown. Neville was the father and to most people surprise, he was a good father. As good as you can be at fifteen anyway.

Blaise Zabini had given birth to his baby boy who he named Dominick Jude Zabini. Ron Weasley is the other parent and everyone thought the Slytherin would refuse the Gryffindor permission to see his child, but Blaise allowed it. He said Dominick needed both parents. Even if they were both fifteen year old boys.

Theodore Nott also gave birth. To a baby girl by the name of Penelope Agatha Nott. Her mother is Millicent Bulstrode, but as the young witch doesn't even want her own children, it seems he will be a single father.

There was now a fourth door in Ron and Harry's room, but it simply aloud Ron to go into Dominick's room.

Harry sat beside Hermione as he held his son. "When I said I wanted a family, this wasn't exactly what I meant"

"I know Harry. My parents weren't too happy I got pregnant, but they promise to support me."

"I don't want to know what the Dursley's think" Harry glanced down at Benjamin"I sure will miss you when I have to go home for the summer"

When Daphne cried out in pain people moved to help her stand. Looks like it was time to go again.

"Let me see Penelope. You go help Daphne" Pansy said taking the baby from him.

Dean took Sebastian so that Hermione could take Leanna so Ron could help.

Ron knew the drill by now and they got her laid on a bed.

"Do you want your sister"? They had all met her sister a couple of times as those with siblings such as Ron and Daphne, usually found their family in the common room.

Daphne shook her head. Her sister was thirteen. She didn't want her around when she gave birth.

Back in the common room Harry was trying to calm the screaming twins.

"Harry! Have you tried feeding them"? Hermione asked rocking Sebastian as one screaming baby seemed to set off all the screaming babies.

"They aren't hungry Hermione" Harry said as he took turns rocking the twins

"Why do they all have to scream"? Pansy asked as she bounced Charlotte slightly as she pulled faces at Penelope hoping to make the babies stop crying.

Blaise was walking around the room as he hoped the movement would relax Dominick.

Lavender had cast a charm to make a lullaby play hoping it would help with Leena.

Parvarti switched from rubbing Sanjeev's back to bouncing Holli and back again.

"I think Neville is in labor!" Lavender suddenly said.

Dean and Seamus moved to help him as Harry couldn't do much right this second.

Ron and Theodore were headed back as the others headed out with Neville.

"You look nervous. Don't be Neville. It's over before you know it." Ron said as he and Theodore walked into the room.

They walked right into the room of screaming babies where there was very panicked looking teen parents and very irritated pregnant witches and wizards.

"Did you try the lullaby"? Ron asked taking a twin from Harry.

"What lullaby"?

"Mum showed it to me. She said she used it for all us kids." Ron waved his wand in some strange motion, but the soft lullaby started playing and Leanna and Benjamin were calm in no time.

"Ron Weasley you teach me that spell right now!" Pansy demanded as she couldn't get Charlotte calm.

Ron soon showed them the spell his mother had taught him.

"Ron, I owe you're mother" Dean said coming back in.

"Professor Snape. Madam Pomfrey said she needs to see you, Harry, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. One of Neville's girls have dark hair so she figures its got to be one of you. She said if it wasn't you then it could have been Dean, Parvarti or Blaise, but she doesn't think so"

"Professor, I believe I need to go with you" was heard from the corner and the standing students turned to see Draco Malfoy holding his stomach.

"Nott, help me" Severus Snape snapped as he moved to help his godson.

"I've got Penelope" Pansy said holding the two girls as he was busy right this second.

The students along with Professor Snape headed down to the Hospital Wing.

"Get him on the bed" Madam Pomfrey said

Harry slipped his way over to Neville.

"They're pretty mate"

"Madam Pomfrey said she wasn't sure who's they were" Neville said holding one of his daughters

"What are their names"? Theodore asked looking at the two babies as he held Penelope.

"Alice Helena and Grace Augusta"

"After your Mum and grandmother" Harry said nodding his head in understanding.

"Madam Pomfrey is tending to Draco at the moment" Pansy said as she held Charlotte close to her chest. She is very protective of her little girl.

These teens, who would have never spoke had it not been for the potions accident. They had stood for different things and despised each other greatly, now things like blood status didn't matter, and it was a bit hard to see how they did. Sure, Draco and Pansy and the others still believed in their blood status, but it didn't seem worth arguing over. They couldn't see how their parents still did.

"Do you want me to fix a bottle Neville? You can't move at the moment" Harry said noticing Grace was a little fussy.

"Please Harry" Harry moved and with a practiced ease made the bottle for him. He checked it against his wrist like Madam Pomfrey had shown them before taking it back to Neville where everyone was in shock.

"What did I miss"?

"Professor Snape is the paternal parent" Theodore said glancing at Harry.

"W-Who's her other parent"? They heard a shaky voice asked and everyone turned to look at Draco and the little girl he was holding. "Oh Draco. She's beautiful" Pansy said "What did you name her"?

"Emmy Narcissa"

"I'm working on finding out Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said

She had her fathers grey eyes and soft pale skin, but her hair was dark, not the white blond color of Draco's.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand a blue light popped up over Pansy "Miss Parkinson is the other parent" She said

"This is your sister Charlotte. Her name is Emmy" Pansy said gently sitting down beside Draco.

Theodore walked over to Daphne who had delivered moments before Draco. "His names Noah Alexander. Could you find Parvarti for me"? Daphne asked "If she's busy with the twins then it's fine, but I want her to meet her son."

Theodore and Harry left along with Millicent. Harry needed to go help Ron with the twins and Theodore needed to go get Parvarti. Plus Penelope was getting sleepy. Millicent just didn't care about the babies and wanted to be gone.

This year so far had been a crazy one and it wasn't even over yet

Authors Note: Just to clear any confusion up here are the children's birth order and their parents. Leanna Carly and Benjamin Arthur Weasley were born to Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Sebastian Alexander Granger was born to Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas. Charlotte Margot Parkinson was born to Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. Sanjeev Mahesh and Holli Meeta Patil were born to Parvarti Patil and Gregory Goyle. Leena Chasity Brown was born to Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom. Dominick Jude Zabini was born to Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley. Penelope Agatha Nott was born to Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode. Alice Helena and Grace Augusta Longbottom were born to Neville Longbottom and Severus Snape. Noah Alexander Greengrass was born to Daphne Greengrass and Parvarti Patil. Emmy Narcissa Malfoy was born to Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.


	7. Chapter 7

40 weeks

Everything was hectic. Only three of the students had made it to full term. Those three students are Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

Severus Snape had been the next to give birth. He had a little boy who he named Lanny Prince Snape. He had found the name Lanny in one of Granger's baby books, and liked it well enough. Prince was for his mother. It was her maiden name. Lanny's other parent turned out to be Lavender Brown. That was a bit of a shocker. Almost as much as Severus Snape being father to the twins.

Next were the three teens who didn't want their children and refused to even hold them. First of them was Gregory Goyle. He gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who took all her looks from her other parent, Draco Malfoy. Draco was a bit shocked at having more than one child that would live with him, but he welcomed her with open arms. He named the baby Amelia Celeste Malfoy.

Millicent Bulstrode was next. She gave birth to two healthy twins. If not wanting a child wasn't enough, she definitely didn't want them after learning the other parent; Hermione Granger. Hermione was shocked to have not only Sebastian, who had his father in his life, but these twins who their mother didn't want. She named them Elizabeth Imogene and Henry Ernest Granger. They had been her girl name choice and second boy name choice.

Next was Vincent Crabbe who gave birth to a little boy. There were a few difficulties when he was born, but he's alright now. Seamus Finnigan was the other parent, and even though he hadn't given birth to his own child, fell into the role of a father pretty well. He named the young boy David Neil.

Having made it to full term, Harry was rather big as he sat playing with his and Ron's twelve week old twins.

Hermione had Sebastian and Henry placed in baby swings that were magically charmed to move on their own. She bounced Elizabeth slightly as she held her. If anyone can juggle three babies it is definitely Hermione. Dean was playing with Sebastian with a small sigh. He knew he wouldn't get to see him too much over the break which made him sad.

Ron sat beside Harry playing with the twins and he occasionally looked over and Dominick and pulled dumb faces to make the baby laugh.

Blaise shot a glare at Ron. "You have to go sit over there. I don't want a grumpy baby, because you wouldn't stop pulling faces so that I can put him to sleep"

Ron pouted, but turned his attention to Leanna. Both he and Harry tried to swap out so they both spent an equal amount of time with both twins.

Harry's eyes widened and Ron recognized that look.

Theodore gently handed Penelope over to Pansy who had just laid a sleeping Charlotte down. He helped Harry stand and Fred and George, who had just walked in to visit their niece and nephew, shook their heads before wrapping their arms around Harry.

"Come on mate. We'll take you" they said leading him out of the room

"You're enjoying this" Harry groaned

"Maybe just a little" they said helping him to the hospital wing "Good luck mate" They said leaving him on a bed.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and got to work.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter. It's a baby girl"

Ron headed to the Hospital Wing after a little bit. It was after Madam Pomfrey had sent for Daphne, Draco, Lavender, and Neville.

He didn't have the twins. His brothers had them at the moment.

"She's pretty Harry" Neville told him "But personally, I don't want to be the other parent" No one could blame the kid. He technically had three kids already

"Her hair isn't the right shade of blonde to be a Malfoy" Draco said simply

It was true. Her hair is not the Malfoy white blond, but more a golden pale blonde. Like Daphne's.

"It does match Daphne's best"

Daphne looked at the little girl "What did you name her?"

"Lillia. It's umm... Latin I think. For Lily" He murmured the last part

"After your Mum" Ron said from where he was standing

Harry nodded "Yeah" He said softly

While they were talking Dean was brought in. It seems the only one left pregnant is Seamus as soon as Madam Pomfrey delivered Dean's baby.

"I wish we could be told something. I've got two daughters waiting on me. I think it's Daphne's"

"Then we can go and if it isn't Daphne's she can come get us?" Neville asked as Daphne's eyes swapped between Noah and Lillia. "Sure" She agreed

"I should probably make sure Fred and George aren't corrupting the twins" Ron said following them out. The only people left where Daphne, Harry, Dean, Noah, Lillia, and Dean's baby who was currently screaming.

"What is it Dean?"

"A little girl" He said glancing at them as Madam Pomfrey cleaned his daughter up.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Ella" Madam Pomfrey laid the little girl in his arms "Ella Grace"

"That's pretty. So there's Ella Grace and Lillia Grace? Like Sebastian Alexander and Noah Alexander" Daphne said

"Mr. Potter. Miss Greengrass is the other parent"

"She really is pretty Harry" Daphne said with a soft smile "I just feel bad for her"

"Why?" Harry asked suddenly

"Harry, you-know-who has been after you since you were just a baby. I believe you when you say he's back, but that makes it dangerous for Lillia. I didn't pick sides either. I'm remaining neutral in the war, and that is dangerous as well, because I know aligning myself with you-know-who could mean my death, but I also know aligning with the light could mean the death of my whole family. Being neutral no one knows which side your on and everyone becomes weary of you"

Harry looked down at the little girl in his arms. Daphne was right, and he knew it. His daughter was in real danger. It seemed the beautiful little girl is no safer then he was from day one, and Harry hated it. He swore she wouldn't grow up like he did, even if he didn't make it through this war. Hermione and Ron wouldn't let her anyway.

Lillia then began fussing "I'll get her a bottle" Daphne said softly

"Thank you" Harry said

Dean couldn't take his eyes off his little girl. She really did look like her father. Madam Pomfrey, knew she could be wrong, skin color couldn't really determine anything, but she had a feeling the number of students that could be the other parent, were, very few. Two actually. Parvati Patil or Blaise Zabini.

"Miss Greengrass, would you mind going to get Parvati Patil and Blaise Zabini for me?"

"No Ma'am. I wouldn't" She said handing Harry the bottle before gently bouncing Noah as she walked.

"Do you think one of them is the other parent?" Dean asked softly looking up from the sleeping little girl in his arms

"I do Mr. Thomas."

Dean looked back at the little girl in his arms. Had someone told him over the summer that when he got to Hogwarts he would be involved in a potions accident that would result in him fathering Hermione Granger's son and give birth to a daughter of his own, well, he would have called them mental. Now though, he couldn't think of anything he would have rather happened to him.

Blaise walked in trying to calm down Dominick and Dean assumed Padma had the twins as Parvarti hadn't come with one of them.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and they watched a blue light appear by Blaise.

"Blaise Zabini is the other parent"

"Congrats Blaise. Dean. I should get back to the twins though" Parvati said. She stopped and spoke with Harry for a moment before leaving.

"What's her name?" Blaise asked

"Ella. Ella Grace Thomas"

"Dominick stop crying baby. Look. You have a sister." Blaise said trying to calm the small child. "Please" He practically begged.

Blaise sighed as he tried soothing the child "I'll be back" He told Dean before beginning to pace the room with his son

Blaise switched between humming and talking softly to the baby. He just needed him to sleep, because if he couldn't go to sleep with just Blaise, then how in Merlin's beard would he survive the summer?

Soon the six week old baby stopped his fussing and fell asleep. Blaise then made his way back over to Dean to see Ella.

Ella had the same brown skin and eyes as Dean and black hair, and she did look like Dean, but a more feminine version of him. It made Blaise wonder what Dean's mother looked like. Maybe Ella looked like her.

"He isn't usually that fussy is he?" Dean asked looking at the baby boy in Blaise's arms.

"No, but I suppose he's come accustom to have a mop of red hair make childish faces at him while I'm trying to put him to sleep"

"Seamus is the only one still pregnant" Dean noted a moment before Seamus was brought in

"Looks like Hogwarts is welcoming it's last baby" Blaise said

Seamus was brought in by Ron and Neville. He was the last to have his baby and he was glad the little one would finally be here, because he was tired of being pregnant. His back and feet ache, but worst of all, he's had to watch everyone else with their babies while he's stuck waiting for his to be born. Sure, he had David, but it wasn't the same.

"You'll feel a little pressure Mr. Finnigan" He said before feeling said pressure as they made the incision.

A few moment after their was a feeling like someone was digging around in his stomach and before he knew it a cry was echoed across the room "A boy Mr. Finnigan!" He heard before seeing Madam Pomfrey rush off to clean him up.

He felt his skin being pulled back together before he was handed the little boy.

"His name?"

"Aidan Dustin Finnigan"

Hogwarts welcomed the last of it's babies that day

A/N: Alright. So that's all the babies but here's a list of them and their parents just in case there is any confusion. Leanna Carly Weasley and Benjamin Arthur Weasley born to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Sebastian Alexander Granger born to Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas. Charlotte Margot Parkinson born to Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. Sanjeev Mahesh Patil and Holli Meeta Patil born to Parvati Patil and Gregory Goyle. Leena Chasity Brown born to Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom. Dominick Jude Zabini born to Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley. Penelope Agatha Nott born to Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode. Noah Alexander Greengrass born to Daphne Greengrass and Parvati Patil. Alice Helena Longbottom and Grace Augusta Longbottom born to Neville Longbottom and Severus Snape. Emmy Narcissa Malfoy born to Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Lanny Prince Snape born to Severus Snape and Lavender Brown. Amelia Celeste Malfoy born to Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy. Elizabeth Imogene Granger and Henry Ernest Granger born to Millicent Bulstrode and Hermione Granger. David Neil Finnigan born to Vincent Crabbe and Seamus Finnigan. Lillia Grace Potter born to Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. Ella Grace Thomas born to Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini. Aidan Dustin Finnigan born to Seamus Finnigan and Vincent Crabbe


End file.
